


This Tango Takes Two

by colaismywater



Series: Captain America and her fanboy [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Melinda is the new Captain America and Phil is her fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colaismywater/pseuds/colaismywater
Summary: The continuation of No.1 fanboy.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Captain America and her fanboy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	This Tango Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyyy… I wrote something again. I had some trouble with writing this, because I had a completely different idea of it in my head. But I‘m quite happy with the outcome. I‘m saying this now, but I‘m sure I will edit and edit and edit, after writing these notes. XD
> 
> I hope you have fun while reading. :)

„Uhm… excuse me… Melinda?“

Usually, Melinda was quite on guard, but the sudden approach in front of her locker startled her a bit this time. When she turned around, she was almost blinded by the radiant smile on the other side. It was Phil-boy.

„May.“ Melinda answered him with a frown.

A little irritated by her answer, Phil‘s smile lost about 40% of it’s radiance. But he still spoke up: „Oh, yes, of course. Melinda May. I‘m Phil Coul-“

„Just May is fine. What do you want?“ 

Obviously surprised, Phil‘s smile died down and he tilted his head to the side and Melinda couldn‘t help herself but comparing him to a puppy in her head. 

„Uhm, yes...“, Phil started fiddling with the brim of his shirt and looked a bit more nervous than before. Maybe Melinda should have frowned a little less. 

After some time of fiddling and frowning, Phil-boy seemed to have gathered enough courage to talk again. „Melin-, no, May. Hi. I‘m Phil Coulson. I think we are in the same art and p.e. class, so I wanted to introduce-“

While talking, Phil met eyes with Melinda, and must have recognized the slight annoyance in her expression and got nervous again.

„No! That‘s not true..., I mean, it is kinda true. I wanted to introduce myself, but actually, I wanted to ask you for a favour. If it‘s okay, of course.“

Melinda raised an eyebrow at him and Phil must have interpreted it as the sign to continue talking. 

„As I said, we are in the same p.e. class, and last week we did that self-defense thing, do you remember that?“ 

Interestingly, he was quite good at reading Melinda‘s expressions, which urged him to talk faster. „What I want to say is, after I saw how you threw Sitwell over your shoulder and almost dislocated his arm, I was wondering, if you could-„

There it comes. I bet he wants me on top of him as well, with his head between my thighs... oh, no. He’s too shy for that, I bet he wants me to beat someone up for him, Melinda thought to herself.

„… teach me?“ 

That was a surprise. „What?!“

„Self-defense. I was wondering if you could teach me. If you could be my Obi-Wan, my Master Yo-“

„Stop.“

„Okay.“

„Are you saying, you want me, a weak, little girl to teach you how to defend yourself?!“

„I wouldn’t call you weak, and I‘ve heard that if you always eat your veggies, you will grow super tall.“

Melinda couldn’t surpress a snort at that. Was he serious?

„That was nice.“ 

„Huh?“

„You smiled. It suits you.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
